lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie and Fitz
Sophitz/Fitzphie is the romantic/friendship pairing between Sophie Elizabeth Foster and Fitzroy Avery Vacker. From holding hands to crying on each others' shoulders, the two are inseparable. Beginning from when they first met in a museum in San Diego in the first book, Sophie has had a crush on him. These feelings often cause her to blush and her heart to flutter when she is around him. The two also hold hands often, for Cognate training moral support, and romance. Throughout the series, Sophie and Fitz have had a unique bond that becomes stronger and stronger, allowing them to become Cognates, as they trust one another. They often share their secrets with one another, building their bond. They comfort each other in troubling times and understand one another's minds. Both are always concerned for the other’s wellbeing, sometimes above their own and often provide one another with support. Sophie and Fitz both find each other attractive, often complimenting one another or sharing banter. They share many romantic moments, often giving gifts for one another. In Lodestar, Sophie bakes Fitz his favorite dessert, ripplefluffs, he smiles “his first real smile in weeks.” They have had some rocky areas in their relationship, a notable example being in Exile when Fitz blames Sophie for his father’s mind being broken, but Fitz later apologizes when he realizes that it was only his grief making him illogical. In Flashback, Fitz and Sophie reveal their feelings for one another when Fitz takes her to Everglen's reception hall and he tells her that her name is the only name he’s ever wanted to see on his match list. They are about to kiss, but are interrupted by Silveny when she transmits to Sophie that she is having a baby. Sophie later registers for the match, wanting to be on Fitz’s list, but she is told that she is unmatchable. They begin "dating" in Legacy, although they eventually "break up", as Sophie begins to avoid Fitz and shares secrets with her other friends instead of Fitz. They still have very strong feelings for each other, but both decide they aren't ready to be in a romantic relationship yet. Moments [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] # Fitz told her to hold his hand while they light leaped and Sophie's heart fluttered. (Pg.19) #Sophie forgets to let go of Fitz's hand when they're finished light leaping, and she realizes how hard she's been squeezing it. (Pg.20) #Sophie doesn't want Fitz to leave and her knees shake. She asks if she'll ever see him again and he promises he'll be back tomorrow as if they had never been in doubt. (Pg.32) #Sophie blushed when Fitz asked her if she missed him. "Missed me bad, huh?" (Pg.44) #Fitz agreed with Alden that Sophie's eyes were pretty, and she blushed. (Pg.50) #Fitz lets her cry on his shoulder when she has to leave her human life behind. (Pg.110) #Fitz makes sure Sophie has Ella and tries to calm her down before she sees Elwin and says she can punch him if anything bad happens. (Pg.116) #Sophie does not think she could have gotten through leaving her parents without Fitz. Fitz insists that Sophie should not thank him. (Pg.123) '' #Fitz wouldn't leave Sophie until Elwin let him see her and assured Fitz that she was okay after she had an allergic reaction to limbium. ''(Pg.336) #Fitz catches Sophie when she falls after the limbium incident, and Sophie blushes. (Pg.338) [[Book 2: Exile|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile]] #Sophie blushes when Vika shoves her into Fitz's arms and he catches her. (Pg.46) #Fitz transmits to Sophie via telepathy that he thinks that her talents are awesome. (Pg.50) #When Sophie finds herself stuck in a tree (from using a brain push), and nearly about to fall, Fitz jumps into the air and catches her. (Pg.167) #Fitz tells Sophie how he sat next to her, giving her a dose of Fade Fuel every hour, not wanting to leave; Sophie says she would have blushed, but she couldn't because she was faded. #Fitz offers Sophie his hand, and Sophie takes it #Fitz apologizes for his behavior, saying he was being stupid and that he was angry, but not angry at her. #Sophie forgives him without hesitation, saying that she never blamed him for being angry because he had thought he had just lost his dad. (Pg. 541-542) #Fitz tells Sophie that there won't be a next time (referring to him being angry at her) #Fitz tells Sophie that no matter what happens, they'll always still be friends #Fitz squeezes her shoulder. (Pg. 568) [[Book 3: Everblaze|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze]] #Sophie calls Fitz very cute. She repeats this multiple times throughout the book. #Sophie hopes that Keefe can't tell that her "heart is doing the embarrassing fluttery thing it always did whenever she met Fitz's impossibly teal eyes." (Pg. 59) #When Stina says Sophie is a traitor, Fitz stands up for her and defends her. (Pg. 126) #While preparing for Fintan's healing, Sophie thinks that she was going to protect Fitz in every way she could. #When Tiergan asks if they trust each other they both say "Yes." (Pg. 236) #Sophie is the only person Fitz told about Mr. Snuggles. #Fitz smiles at Sophie and thinks while Sophie is reading his mind "Sometimes, I forget how nice it is to talk to you." #Fitz says how he is not going to sit back at home, he will instead stay by her side and help her in any way he can. #Sophie and Fitz both note that they've trusted each other from the first day they met. #When Sophie's heart changes pace after sharing secrets with Fitz, she feels like "her heart was settling into the easy comfort of knowing she was with someone who knew her better than anyone else.” #Sophie tells Fitz she probably trusts him more than anyone. #Fitz holds onto Sophie and tells her she's safe while she calms down after Fintan scares her. Fitz insists on going into Fintan's mind with Sophie so that he can protect her and be sure she's safe. #Sophie and Fitz work together to bottle quintessence to stop the Everblaze from burning an elvin city. When Sophie says she's fine, "Fitz pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder." As he whispered that everything was going to be okay after the failed mind healing of Fintan (They are bottling the quintessence to stop Everblaze) #Fitz and Sophie note how they both saved each other in the tower. #Fitz tries to tell Sophie something, and Keefe interrupts. “Sophie’s stomach wrenched as she sat beside him. 'If you want to stop hanging out with me—' (Sophie says this to Fitz and then he responds with) 'I told you, I’m in. In fact, there’s something I have to tell you—' #When Sophie forgets to ask permission to enter Fitz's mind and starts apologizing Fitz shrugs and says that he doesn't mind Sophie knowing what he's thinking because he trusts her. Sophie blushes and she says that she trusts Fitz as well. #Fitz grabs Sophie's hand when they find out that somebody died in the tower. #Fitz says that he would not have let Sophie be taken by King Dimitar. #Fitz brings Mr. Snuggles to cheer Sophie up. #Fitz suggests that they stand super close to recreate the moment of trust. When they try to recreate the moment of trust on the beach (when they were bottling quintessence), and Sophie blushes because of how close Fitz is. #When Sophie apologizes for slipping into Fitz's mind all the time so easily, he insists she stop apologizing and that she has an amazing talent. #Fitz and Sophie go through a number of trust exercises to help build their bond of trust. #Fitz leaves Sophie with Mr. Snuggles even though it's clear he'll miss Mr. Snuggles. #Fitz comes by daily to check on Sophie. #Fitz came by when Sophie was constantly under sedatives promising he was there if she needed him. #Fitz tells Sophie that it's not her fault and that the Council is being idiotic. #When Sophie is piling up memories of love to inflict Grady with one of her memories was of "the gentle strength of Fitz's shoulder as he'd held her and let her cry and promised her everything is going to be okay." #Fitz insists on staying with Sophie to help Mr. Forkle and the elves fight. #Fitz offers to cover Sophie with his cloak so she would not get frostbite. #Fitz stays with Sophie, protects her from Gethen and checks on her after Gethen threatened her. #While hiking to catch up with Keefe, Fitz stays behind Sophie so he can catch her if she falls. [[Book 4: Neverseen|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen]] #When Keefe mentions having a fashion contest of their temporary human clothes and says he would win, Sophie thinks to herself about how she would have given the prize to Fitz. "''-his blue scarf worked perfectly with his dark hair and teal eyes. And his fitted grey coat made him look taller, with broader shoulders and-" (Pg.6)'' #Before leaving to join the Black Swan, Sophie thinks "He (''Fitz) was the only one who really understood what she'd lost that day, and she couldn't have gotten through it without him." (Pg.9)'' #Sophie feels "slightly gleeful" when the girls ogling over Fitz gasp as Fitz offers Sophie his hand and she takes it. (Pg.33) #Fitz tells Sophie that she could never let him down and that she's not allowed to worry about him. #Sophie thinks about how "adorably excited," Fitz was about becoming Cognates. (Pg.97) #"Yeah, Fitz can pull off anything," Sophie said (then blushed) after Fitz's hair had been dyed green by Keefe and Dex. #Fitz and Sophie are compatible as cognates. Fitz beams when Granite tells them that they will be great cognates. Sophie also smiles. #Sophie tells Silveny that she likes Fitz, then covers up by saying "as a friend" in case Fitz was still listening to Silveny. #He says she's the most powerful elf their world has ever known. #Fitz says that Sophie could be either a Keeper or a Probe and that she makes the rest of them look bad. #Sophie laughs and tells Fitz that Mr. Snuggles is the best. #Sophie is about to tell Fitz that she likes him but Keefe interrupts. #Sophie's heart flutters even though in her head she's trying to get over Fitz. #Sophie says that her subconscious trusts him, even if her consciousness isn't that brave. #Sophie's face flashes through Fitz's mind when he says he likes telepathy. #Sophie being injured is what terrifies Fitz the most. #Fitz won't give up trying to make up for being mad at Sophie while Alden's mind was broken. Sophie tells Fitz there's no need. Fitz says he'll keep trying anyway. #Fitz is able to transmit to Sophie even when she is very far away. #Fitz catches Sophie from falling for what must have been the 2-billionth time. #Fitz tells Sophie "You can do this." before she opens her minds to all the prisoners in Exile, and continues to help her through the ordeal with mental energy, happy stories, and general support. #Sophie screams in terror and sorrow when Fitz is skewered by the arthropleura. Sophie yells for everyone to stop fighting when Fitz is hurt. Sophie is angry at the Council for almost having Fitz killed. #Sophie does her best to help Fitz heal after he is injured. #Fitz insisted on helping Sophie down from the arch she was hanging from saying that he "would not leave her up there" when the Exillium coaches told him to stop. #Fitz boosted Sophie's concentration and left Exillium to find the sick gnome with Sophie. #Sophie started to feel Fitz's emotions, not just see them. #Fitz comforts Sophie after Keefe yelled at her. #Fitz says that all the trouble he went through to find Sophie was worth it. Sophie blushes when he says she is worth it. #Sophie feels jealous when Fitz is impressed by Linh's powers. #Shannon Messenger wrote "They stretched out their minds, and Fitz's consciousness seemed to merge with Sophie's as they moved almost like a dance, sweeping around barriers and sidestepping defenses. When Sophie's excitement bubbled up, Fitz's steadiness slowed her down, saving her from pushing into a trap. And when Fitz grew too impatient, Sophie was there to clam his mind before he rushed the wrong direction." (Pg.500-501) #Sophie reached for Fitz's hand to comfort him when he found out about Alvar's position in Neverseen. [http://lost-cities-keeper.wikia.com/wiki/Book_5:_Lodestar Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar] # Sophie thinks that Fitz looks cute in his Foxfire uniform. # Fitz apologizes for his last present being a total fail. Sophie assures him that she'll love it. # When Sophie gives Fitz his midterms gift (ripplefluffs), he was very eager and happy, "smiling his first real smile in days." (Lodestar, page 9) # Fitz gives Sophie a set of Cognate rings. The rings have their initials on them, and help with Cognate training. When Fitz is worried that Sophie doesn't like the rings, she assures him that they're her "FAV," (referring to Fitz's initials on them) Sophie admits to herself that she actually likes the cognate rings a little too much. # Sophie puts her hair into a sleek twisty ponytail before talking to Fitz. Fitz says "Woah" when he sees Sophie. When Sophie wears her hair up, Fitz says her hair looks good, and that it really draws attention to her eyes. Later on, Fitz playfully tugs her ponytail. # Sophie feels sweaty and fidgety from Fitz's attention. # After the incident with Keefe and Magnate Leto's office, Fitz checks Sophie for cuts and scratches the second he sees her, making sure that Keefe didn't hurt her. During the talk, Sophie notes that Fitz can be the skeptic one and she'll be the believer and they'll keep each other in check. # Sophie notices that after all the months of hard work, Fitz's support feels good and is comfortable. # Before entering Prentice's mind, Fitz takes Sophie's hand to "calm her nerves." Sophie uses the last of her strength to call for Fitz's help. Fitz sends "a tidal wave of heat, launching everything up, up, up—through softness and sludginess and pain and relief until she was back in her body" When Sophie leaves Prentice's mind, she falls in Fitz's arms and he holds her close. - “shivering in a pair of warm arms that held her close and careful and wouldn’t let her fall". Fitz whispers “Shhhh. You’re back. You’re safe." # When Sophie decides return to the Neverseen hideout where she was held captive with Dex, Sophie says, "Just... don't freak out if I start bawling, okay?" and Fitz offers to let Sophie cry on his shoulder. After Sophie see where she was restrained, Fitz holds her steady and says, "I've got you." # Sophie is grumpy when Fitz tells Linh that her hydrokinesis is amazing. # Fitz says that he doesn't want to sign up for a match making list until one or two years have passed. The age for which elves can register for a matchmaking list is around the 5th year. Sophie is in 3rd year, and she realizes that after two years she can register for matchmaking. This implies that Fitz is waiting for Sophie to become old enough to register. # Fitz catches Sophie when she slipped on her next step. Fitz notes that maybe he should carry her, (talking to Sophie). # Fitz tells Sophie "I'll always be here if you need me" # Sophie says that Fitz being injured was one of the most horrible things she ever saw. # When going to visit Wylie, Fitz takes Sophie's hand and leads her into Wylie's room. When Physic opens the door to Wylie's room Fitz tightens his grip on Sophie's hand. Fitz and Sophie connect minds and work together to help Wylie. When Fitz tells Wylie that one of his kidnappers was his brother he shakes and Sophie tightens her hold on his hand. Sophie wishes that she had time to properly comfort Fitz. # After Tam says that Sophie and Keefe are really close, Fitz mumbled, "They're not that close." # Sophie huddles close to Fitz to tell him about Keefe. Fitz teasingly says that he hopes Keefe isn't getting into Sophie's head too much. # Fitz has a heat in his eyes that makes Sophie's cheeks feel warm. # Sophie's heart is pounding so loudly that she can barely hear Fitz. # Fitz gives Sophie a great idea, and Sophie calls Fitz a genius. Fitz grins and his eyes sparkle with heat. Sophie blushes. # Fitz traces his fingers over his cognate rings and tells Sophie they make a great team. Sophie nods and says "The best." # When Sophie asks Fitz if she should let Mr. Forkle trigger her Enhancer ability, he says that although their Cognate powers would benefit greatly from it, he would never put her in more danger for that. # When Sophie manifests as an Enhancer, Fitz keeps holding her hand and talking about how awesome her new talent is. They both blush when Biana tells Fitz to back off. # When Fitz says that waking up to the sight of Mr. Snuggles is the best, Sophie almost blurts out that his "glittering teal eyes" are better. # While staying at Everglen, Biana chooses a red dress for Sophie to wear. Sophie sighs and says that Biana is turning her into her little doll. Fitz gives Sophie his most charming smile and adds: "Red is definitely your color." # Fitz sits as a buffer between Sophie and Ruy. He says that he'll feel better knowing that she's safe. # Fitz tells Sophie how hard it was to be trapped in a force field, watching them hurt Sophie. # Fitz tells Sophie "Whatever happens next, I'm right here with you. You know that, right?" Sophie says "I do" and that "The best part was, she actually believed him.". # Fitz sits next to Sophie, leaning towards her and saying, "Or, we could skip the talking." This is in the context of him trying to coax her one secret out of her. He leans forward, and the consensus among fans is that they were about to kiss when Keefe clears his throat. [[Book 6: Nightfall|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall]] # Amy asks if Fitz is Sophie's boyfriend and says "you get all dreamy-eyed when you talk about him.” # "' You know we're stronger together,' Fitz told her, and the intensity in his eyes made her mouth go dry." # Sophie once again gets jealous of Linh when Fitz agrees to help her search Candleshade. # When Keefe claims he knows Sophie better than Fitz because he claimed keeping her steady was a two-person job - and he was right - Fitz corrects him, saying that it isn't that Keefe knows Sophie better. It's that Fitz has more faith in her. # Fitz brings her Alvar's Radiant as a present to drop down the stairs and smash. When he brings her the present of the Radiant, and her heart skips "at least five beats." Sophie throws the Radiant and the goblins yell, but they laugh together and Sophie says it felt good."'Ugh, score one for Fitzphie,' Keefe mumbled."'' # Sophie tells Fitz that once she gets her parents back, she'll do the trust exercises with him... and not hold anything back (since she was hiding her crush on him.) Fitz smiles and it makes Sophie's insides flip, and then flip again when Fitz says that it might be better than she thinks. # She reaches out to Fitz right after the episode with Dimitar, and he rushes over with a present. She tells him everything. # When Biana and Sandor are complaining about Fitz's cologne, Sophie says that she likes it. # Sophie blushes as she remembers he brought her pudding puffs he made himself, and how his eyes were concerned and prideful and "something she couldn’t quite put her finger on that had made it very hard to breathe." # Marella asks if Fitzphie is official and Sophie blushes and isn't sure what to say. # Dex sees Sophie and Fitz holding hands and Sophie becomes flustered and pulls away. She tries not to look at both of them, showing that she doesn’t want to hurt Fitz‘s feelings. # Fitz brings Sophie custard bursts, in a small box wrapped with teal ribbon (Sophie's favorite color). # He brushes custard off the corner of her mouth, and Sophie's face turns nuclear. # Fitz says he hopes Sophie decides to register with the match makers. # Fitz and the others walk in on Sophie and Keefe hugging and Fitz asks if “''he was interrupting something”''. His jaw was also clenched, showing he was mad and jealous of Sophie/Keefe. # Fitz hugs her and promises everything will be alright after Mr. Forkle reveals Nightfall's purpose. # He shoves Keefe out of the way to offer her a mental boost. # Fitz comes over to check on her every night especially when she was in her ‘zombie mode'. # Starting sometime during Nightfall, Fitz had been reaching out telepathically every night to check on Sophie. (page 790) # There is a strange edge to Fitz's words as he responds to Keefe asking to visit Alvar with them. # Fitz is jealous when Keefe drapes his arm around Sophie's shoulders. # Sophie and Fitz decide to visit Alvar together. Sophie says it's like "she was the only thing keeping (Fitz) steady. And maybe she was." [[Flashback|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback]] # Alden asked Sophie to attend the tribunal as emotional support for Fitz. (Before the beginning of Flashback) ''Fitz tells Sophie ''"I'm glad you're here." and Sophie says "So am I." "Fitz's hand shook and Sophie tightened her hold twining her gloved fingers with his as Councillor Emery closed his eyes and rubbed his temples." (Pg. 15-20) # Sophie visit Fitz to help him with the council's verdict on Alvar. Fitz rants to Sophie about Alvar and his family's reputation problems. Sophie recalls how much Fitz has done for her and tells it to him, making him smile. (pg. 72) Fitz says he will help Sophie search Everglen, even if it meant going near Alvar. (pg. 74 hardcover) ''He also says, ''"I can't do this without you." # # The Neverseen attack Sophie, Fitz, and their bodyguards. Both Sophie and Fitz are besides themselves with worry for each other, and try to protect each other. # Sophie thinks Fitz is adorable sleeping with Mr. Snuggles. (pg. 176 hardcover) # Sophie transmits to Fitz, telling him how lonely she is. Fitz finally wakes up when Sophie transmits, What if I want you to wake up because I miss you? (pg. 255 hardcover) # Sophie's face bursts into flames when Fitz tells her that he heard her voice when she transmitted to him. (pg. 267 hardcover) ''He goes on to say,"By the way," he murmured, pressing Mr. Snuggles against his heart. "I missed you too." (pg. 267 hardcover)'' # Team Fitzphie for the win! ''Fitz said. ''(pg. 282 hardcover) # "Well, you should a little," Livvy argued. "since I'm betting Pretty Boy's going to spend most of his time staring at you as he listens to your dreams." (pg. 292 hardcover) # Fitz physically feeds Sophie her elixirs when she has trouble doing so herself. # When Fitz hugs Sophie before leaving to healing center Sophie can't help leaning closer, "when she realized his pulse felt as crazy as hers." # Their eyes lock and Fitz tells her she is the only one he trusts. Sophie tells Fitz that she trusts him too. Sophie wonders if him saying that he trusts her meant something more. # Fitz shows Sophie where the override for Everglen is because she is the only one he trusts. # Sophie can't help but stare in amazement at Fitz's portrait, and then she starts crying because she can't hold in her feelings any longer. Fitz shows immediate concern, and takes her hands. Fitz confesses that he only wants to see Sophie's name on his matchmaking list. (pg. 583) Fitz suddenly says, "I want it to be you." two times when he tells Sophie that he wants her name on his list. Sophie tells him that she's had a crush on him from the moment they met. "Fitz laughed and took her other hand, holding on in a way that felt different from all the other times they'd held hands before--like he was never going to let her go again." (pg. 586) Fitz then claims that he has a new goal, which is to get her to trust him. Sophie says that she does trust him, then he says, "then trust this" and they are about to kiss when Silveny interrupts. # After they bring the Hekses to Silveny and Greyfell and sees them, Sophie begins to fall but Fitz catches her and pulls her against him. # Fitz comforts Sophie when they learn the baby alicorns are going to die. Sophie notes that Grady and Edaline seem very interested in how she was all wrapped up in Fitz. # When Tam and Wylie look suspiciously at Sophie leaning on Fitz, Sophie says to herself, Fitz didn't seem to care, ''and that his shoulder ''was quickly becoming her favorite place in the world. # Fitz spins Sophie around after Silveny successfully gives birth and the twins are transported. She doesn't even care that Stina is watching them closely, she just cares that she's holding onto Fitz. # Later at Havenfield, Sophie and Fitz are sitting under the panakes tree together. While the two are sitting there, Edaline and Grady keep giving Sophie a lot of raised eyebrows and sappy smiles. Sophie asks him if it's possible to die from embarrassment, and Fitz says, "If you think they're bad, wait until my parents find out about us."(pg 658) # When Sophie realizes that Fitz used the word us and that they're now a thing, she can't decide whether she wants to do a cartwheel or bury her face in her hands. She tells him, "I do like you, Fitz. You... you have no idea how much." (pg 661) Sophie starts to belittle herself, and Fitz says, "... Sometimes I wish you saw yourself a little clearer, so you'd actually believe me when I tell you this. You're brilliant and talented and beautiful..." Fitz brushes tears out of her face, and Sophie "pretty much melted against his hand." When they agree to be there for each other, Fitz says, "just trust me, Sophie." Fitz kisses Sophie on the cheek and whispers "trust me" again. Sophie says that even though it wasn't everything, it was a real beginning, and that was more than enough. # Edaline says, "...there's nothing embarrassing about the way he (Fitz) was looking at you, Sophie. That boy is smitten. # Keefe says that he's pretty sure the whole group was waiting for Sophie and Fitz to figure it out. Keefe teases Sophie by making an impression of her feelings towards Fitz. Keefe later tells Sophie that she and Fitz are perfect for each other. # After returning to Foxfire, Sophie tries to act inconspicuous about her and Fitz. She chooses not to sit next to him at lunch but instantly regrets when she sees the hurt in his eyes. Sophie apologizes later, and Fitz immediately forgives her. They hold hands (which gives Sophie "a zillion tingles") and Fitz admits that he'd been looking forward to sitting next to her all day. # Fitz checks on Sophie telepathically every night after school.They also sit next to each other every day during lunch. # Fitz hands her a box, and inside is a teal heart necklace. Fitz puts the necklace on her, and Sophie was pretty sure she didn't breathe the entire time he was doing it. Sophie realizes that everyone will be able to see the necklace, but decides that that's not a bad thing. # When Fitz is about to kill Alvar, Sophie transmits to him, "I don't want to lose you." ''which changes his mind. # Sophie is worried that Fitz blames her for Alvar's second betrayal, but he insists that he isn't mad at her. # Marella refers to Fitz as Sophie's boyfriend, and she doesn't deny it. (pg. 830) # Fitz spins Sophie around and hugs her tightly for the second time. (pg. 836) # Sophie asks Biana how long Fitz has had a crush on her. Biana tells Sophie that Fitz has been crazy for her for a while. Biana and Sophie talk about how much Sophie and Fitz are meant for each other. # Sophie goes to visit the match makers for Fitz even though she isn't a fan of the system. Sophie reaches for Fitz's necklace, reminding herself of why she's doing this. Keeper of the Lost Cities: ''Flashback Fitz's POV # Biana says that Fitz and Sophie looked "cozy" in the healing center, and she was shocked that he hadn't told her his feelings for her yet. # Fitz admits that he likes Sophie several times. # When Biana asks Fitz why he hasn't told Sophie yet, he says he's waiting for the right time. # Biana confirms that Fitz has had a crush on Sophie since he was stabbed by the anthropleura in Exile during Neverseen (book 4). # Fitz lays on his bed with a dopey grin on his face every time something happens with him and Sophie. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Legacy #When Fitz came to visit Sophie after her appointment as a Regent, Sophie’s heart ‘shut down on her’. #Keefe called Sophie Fitz’s girlfriend and also called Fitz Sophie’s boyfriend and neither Fitz nor Sophie corrected him. #Fitz was visibly angry because he’d seen Keefe hugging Sophie. #When Keefe said that Fitz knew that Sophie had to be mysterious, he got jealous. ‘“Actually, I don’t know,” Fitz snapped back. “But apparently you do?” #Fitz called Sophie his girlfriend. ‘Fitz gritted his teeth and looked away, tearing a hand through his hair. “I just want to know what’s going on with my girlfriend. I didn’t realize that was a lot to ask.” (pg. 242) #Sophie called Fitz “very, very cute” and it is described that her brain turned to melty mush. #She has been fawning over his features (mostly teal eyes). #Her heart has began to flutter multiple times. #He tried hailing her multiple times, as he was worried about her. #They nearly kissed. Notable Similarities and Differences Similarities * They are both some of the talented Telepaths, both manifesting at a very young age. * They both joined the Black Swan. * They both have a stuffed animal (Sophie has Ella and Fitz has Mr. Snuggles). * They were both enrolled at Exillium. * They have matching thumb rings (Cognate rings). * Both of their families are in the Nobility. Differences * Fitz is 17 and a Level Six at Foxfire, while Sophie is 15 and a Level Four. * Sophie, being genetically modified, has five abilities, while Fitz has one. * Sophie spent her first years in the Forbidden Cities, while Fitz has lived the entirety of his life in the Lost Cities. * Sophie has a photographic memory while Fitz does not. * Fitz has one family while Sophie has three (human, adopted, and genetic). * Fitz has Elvin siblings while Sophie (to the best of our knowledge) does not. * Sophie is a regent in the nobility while Fitz is not. Quotes * '"So that still freaks you out, huh? That might be proof that it still needs to happen." Fitz's eyes locked onto hers, refusing to let her look away. And when she swallowed, it was so loud, she was sure the entire world heard it. " Or," he said, " we could skip the talking." And do what?" she asked, hating her voice for cracking. " Any ideas?" He was so close now, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks"' Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar (p. 666) * ' ... his most charming smile and adds, "Red is definitely your color."' - (Fitz to Sophie) Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * “I don’t mind having you know what I’m thinking, Sophie. I trust you. Her cheeks turned warm. I trust you, too.” Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze * "She liked them cognate rings, a little too much actually." Lodestar * "The smile he flashed belonged on a movie screen, and Sophie's heart did a weird fluttery thing." Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * "Her heart did that stupid fluttery thing again and her skin tingled everywhere he touched." Keeper of the Lost Cities * "... clinging to the one memory that could shine a tiny spot of light in this thick inky haze. A pair of beautiful eyes. Fitz's eyes." Keeper of the Lost Cities * "His mind went quiet, and Sophie figured he'd dozed off with the others. But right as her mind started to drift, he added, I'll always be here when you need me." Lodestar (pg. 269) * "But he was also the boy who'd shown up on her class field trip and shown her where she really belonged. The one who'd let her cry on his shoulder when she had to leave her family, and who'd gone out searching for her in the middle of nowhere, just because he'd heard her voice in his head." * "I'll always remember that you found me and brought me to the Lost Cities and showed me where I really belong. And that you came when I called for help and saved me from fading away. And that you left everything behind to go with me when I joined the Black Swan. Need me to keep going? Because I can." * "She studied the relaxed lines of his features. The soft flutter of his long, dark eyelashes. The adorable way his arms cradled Mr. Snuggles against his bandaged chest. I don't know what to do. ''She hadn't meant to transmit the words, but it felt... good to say them. And it wasn't like he could hear her. He hadn't flinched. His breathing hadn't changed rhythm. So she told him, ''I really wish you were awake. ''He let out a snuffly snore, which gave her the courage to ask, ''What if I just want you to wake up because I'm tired of fighting the echoes all by myself? ''That wasn't the right question, though. ''What if I want you to wake up because I miss you?" * "...there's nothing embarrassing about the way he was looking at you, Sophie. That boy is smitten." * “Sophie had just enough strength left to wrap her mind around the gleaming shards and transmit a call for Fitz’s help. He sent a tidal wave of heat, launching everything up, up, up—through softness and sludginess and pain and relief until she was back in her body, shivering in a pair of warm arms that held her close and careful and wouldn’t let her fall. “Shhhh,” Fitz whispered. “You’re back. You’re safe.” * "Whatever happens next, I'm here with you. You know that right?” Fitz whispered. "I do." The best part was she actually believed him. * "I want it to be you." -Fitz, Flashback * "She tried to convince me to get you crush cuffs for a finals gift when you finished Level Three, but I didn't want to pressure you like that." He stepped closer, reaching for her hands and sounding so adorably shy as he told her, "But... if you want some, I'd go get them in a heartbeat." -Fitz Vacker, Flashback * "No pressure. No time limit. You set the pace and I'll just...follow your lead. But I'll always be right here whenever you're ready–– well, not right ''here, because that'd get a bit creepy. But... you know what I mean, right?" * "Friends was ''way better than little sister." - Narration (Sophie's thoughts) about Fitz, Keeper of the Lost Cities * “I’m so tired of trying to hide the fact that the only name I want to see on my lists is . . . yours.” ― Fitzroy Avery Vacker to Sophie Elizabeth Foster, Book 7: Flashback * “Sophie fought off her smile as Fitz kicked the sand, stirring up a coppery cloud. He was so determined to be angry that it was honestly kind of adorable.” ― Shannon Messenger, Flashback * “Sophie turned to him, so relieved to see his beautiful eyes staring at her that she didn’t care he’d been eavesdropping.” ― Shannon Messenger, Flashback * “It made her wish her Polyglot ability worked for translating Cute Boy so she could figure out if that was suppose to be a compliment.” ― Shannon Messenger, Flashback * “What I was still out of it, I heard your voice in my head- I think it’s why I woke up.” Her face tried its best to burst into flames. “Sorry, I-“ “Don’t be,” he interrupted. “I’m glad I’m awake.” “So am I,” she admitted. “But... you have to be super careful, okay?” “I will if you will,” he made her promise. He waited for her to meet his eyes, and when she did, he gave her the sweetest smile she’d ever seen. “By the way,” he murmured, pressing Mr. Snuggles against his heart. “I missed you too.” ― Shannon Messenger, Flashback * “Just more proof that Fitzphie’s the best,” Fitz told him, with a wink that shouldn’t have made Sophie’s heart flutter. But hearts could be foolish things.” ― Shannon Messenger, Flashback Trivia *Fitz was the first person to introduce Sophie to her true identity as an elf. *Fitz had been looking for Sophie since he was six years old, for over 9 years. *Fitz is one of the two people whom Sophie trusts enough to let into her mind (the other one being the elf that created her, Mr. Forkle.) *Fitz's real name (Fitzroy) can be split into two parts, Fitz and Roy. A meaning of Fitz is, "Son of the king" and the meaning of Roy is, "king/seeker of wisdom." Sophie's name means "wisdom," which could mean that Fitz is seeking Sophie. *Fitz says that the words he uses to enter Sophie's mind are "It's me." Sophitz ew.jpg|Sophie and Fitz SophieAndFitz-color.jpg|Sophie and Fitz PicsArt 04-07-04.46.29.jpg|Sophie and Fitz SMSophieFitzFB.jpg|Sophie and Fitz fr:Sophie et Fitz Category:Pairings